Recommended Characters/Episode 19
Emergency Button Emergency Button is a recommended character (by yummysimon4) that appeared in Rescission. It was used by Firey to disintegrate Bubble at the start of the episode, then Pencil on Firey, and lastly Pencil on the other recommended characters in the episode. It was presumably eaten by Rocky. It was recommended by yummysimon4. It is a red button with a sad face. Upon being pressed, its face expression will change to smiling, and it will glow yellow. When activated, Emergency Button has the power to fire lasers that will disintegrate other objects upon contact. Characters destroyed by Pencil These characters were disintegrated by Pencil using the Emergncy Button because she was "tired of them too". Acid Bubble Air Horn Air Horn is a recommended character that appeared in Rescission. It is an air horn. It was killed by the Emergency Button later that episode. Annoying Orange Annoying Orange is a recommended character that appeared in Rescission. It is a fresh orange. It was recommended by Amylynn3737. It is based of Annoying Orange, a YouTube comedy series. Apple Bad Songy Ball Block-of-Cheesy |color = Black Yellow, Yellow |deaths = 1 |first = Rescission |recc = yoshboy19}} Block-of-Cheesy is a recommended character who appeared in Rescission. Block-of-Cheesy was one of the characters that was disintegrated by Pencil with the Emergency Button. It was recommended by yoshboy19. Blu-Ray Player Bouncy Ball Bracelety Broken Pencil Bunk Bed Bunk Bed is one of the recommended characters that Pencil disintegrated with the Emergency Button in Rescission. It was recommended by DeeandEd. It is a poorly-drawn bunk bed, with a pink sheet on the top bed, and a blue sheet on the bottom one. Its limbs and face is occupied by the bottom bed. Bunkbed_body.png|Bunk Bed's asset Bunk_Bed.jpeg|Bunk Bed in Rescission Butter Butter is a recommended character that appeared in Rescission. Butter is a badly-drawn yellow butter placed on a white plate. Butter was one of the characters to be disintegrated by Pencil with Emergency Button. It was recommended by oneamedmario. Calendar Cans of Goods Cell Phone Celly Chalk Cheez-It Chip Chocolate Clow Card Fly Cody Coiny and Firey Coiny and Firey is a recommended character that appeared in Rescission. It is a Win Token and a flame inside an Ice Cube. It was recommended by Alexlion05. Companion Cube Companion Cube is a recommended character recommended by Nelsa13luv. He/She appeared in Reveal Novum. He/She is also seen in BFDIA 5b in levels 8, 9 and 10. Its last appearance is in level 10, where it was sadly fell off but no choice to pass the level. Book.JPG|Book carrying companion cube Capture645.JPG|Companion Cube in 5b Portal2Item.png|Companion Cube's asset in 5b Companion Cube.jpg 1A4B921E-833E-41E7-9D80-96CD3BD1709C-1609-000001CA7A187756.png|Weighted companion cube from Portal Cookie Cookie is a recommended character that appeared in Rescission. It is a chocolate chip cookie. It was recommended by 1234DRG1. Crayon Discy Discy is a recommended character who appeared in Rescission. They were killed by Pencil's Emergency Button. They are a multicolored CD disc. Dorito Dorito is a recommended character who appeared in episode 19. They were killed by Pencil's Emergency Button. DS Entire Inanimate Insanity Cast Entire Inanimate Insanity Cast is a recommended character from Episode 19 as one of the recommended characters that got disintergrated when Pencil pressed the Emergency Button at them. Like the name suggest, they are the full Season 1 cast of Inanimate Insanity contestants. Coincidentally, they were recommended by AnimationEpic, the creator of the show mentioned above. Evil Bubble Evil Chiclet Evil Rocky Fishy Football Ghost Giant I Glasses Glasses is a recommended character that appeared in Rescission. He/She was was killed by Pencil and the Emergency Button in Episode 19. Gumball Hammer Hotdog Hotdog is a recommended character in Episode 19. They got disintegrated by Pencil with the Emergency Button. They are a sausage hotdog on a long sliced bun with mustard on it. They were recommended by huntgums1. Jack the Stickguy Laptop (billybillybobjim) Laptop (hamizannaruto) Laptop (theJKLM4427) Laptoppy Lava Lamp Lego Magnet Memo Microphone Microwave Mr. Penguin Musicy Musicy is a recommended character who appeared in Rescission. Musicy resembles Songy, a different RC. The only difference between the two is that Musicy is black and Songy is blue. Nicole the Cowgirl Nyan Cat Nyan Cat was a recommended character that appeared in Rescission. It is a sprite of Nyan Cat, a viral video on YouTube. It was killed by Pencil using the Emergency Button. Pansage Pear Penguin Penguin is a recommended character that appeared in Rescission. It was disintegrated with Pencil's Emergency Button. It was recommended by justinerozful. Pina Colada Pina Colada was a recommended character that appeared in Rescission. It was killed by Pencil with the Emergency Button. Pinball Machine Pink Snowball Plate Rainbow (Karan3840) Rainbow (robotalienboy) Robot Rocky Rocky Clone Sandy Sandy is a character who was recommended by englishcreamcakes. It appeared in Rescission. It is a pile of sand. Skarlet Smoke Detector Smoke Detector is a recommended character who appeared in Rescission. They were killed by Pencil's Emergency Button. They were recommended by firealarmfreak5. Socky Songy Songy is a recommended character who appeared in Rescission. They resemble another recommended character called Musicy. The only difference between the two is that Songy is blue and Musicy is black. Speaker Clone Speaker Clone is one of the recommended characters who got disintegrated by Pencil's Emergency Button in Rescission. It is a duplicate clone of the Announcer. It was recommended by eguiletafamily. As for this, it looks exactly alike to the Announcer, if not the same. Sphere Spider Firey Sprite Squarepants Star Star is a recommended character who appeared in Rescission. They are a yellow-colored star. They were recommended by TheLegobatman3609. In the episode, they were disintegrated by Pencil using the Emergency Button, along with Firey and the rest of the recommended characters. Sunglassy TDC TNT Tonguey Toon Link Tornado Typewriter Typewriter is a character recommended by comedykingism in Rescission. Universey Universey is a character recommended by TheZappingManetric in Rescission. It was killed by Pencil with the Emergency Button. Universey.jpg Vileplume Water Bottle Water Cup Wave Wave is a recommended character that appeared in Rescission. Wave was one of the characters to be disintegrated by Pencil with Emergency Button. It is badly-drawn, dark blue wave portion. It was recommended by HaitsZack. Wonder Woman Yellow Leafy Others These have appeared when the Announcer traded each point for a teddy bear. Teddy Bear Yellow Teddy Yellow Teddy is a prize that appeared in Rescission along with Teddy Bear. Ice Cube got the most and Firey has the least and Spongy crushed all of his. Trivia *In BFDIA 5b, at level 10, Book have to activate a lever that makes the platforms under the Companion Cube disappear so she could complete the level, which killed the Companion Cube, similar to the actual game Portal, in which the game Companion Cube was in, where the Companion Cube must be incinerated so the character could complete the level. * In the BFDI Recommended Characters video, Entire Inanimate Insanity Cast is accidentally listed to appear in Reveal Novum. Category:Characters Category:Recommended Characters